Last Movie
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana are porn stars, very popular ones at that. They're each thinking of retiring to start a whole new life and this is their story. Brittany GP
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm back with another story. I'd like to thank Isaiah Flamez for the idea of this story. It's going to be a little while before I get the next chapter up as I'm currently switching between writing three different stories.

 **Last Movie**

"Umm baby you like it hard." Brittany moans pumping into her co-star the ever lovely Santana Lopez.

"Harder, oh B harder." Santana groans.

"CUT!" the director shouts. "Santana you're supposed to say harder big daddy, harder." he shouts frustrated with how long this is taking. "Take ten."

Santana puts her robe on and gets up following her agent off the stage and into her dressing (or undressing) room. She falls into her couch sighing. Working with this director is always a pain, but it's even more being as this is her last movie that she's making. Everyone is shocked and upset that she's quitting in her prime and are trying to convince her to stay.

"Santana you can't fuck this up. Everyone wants you for their movies after this one is finished up, but only if you pull this off. You know how this industry is." Quinn, Santana's agent and best friend says.

"Q, I'm retiring after this no matter what." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"No you're not S, you are the most sought after female porn star in the business right now." Quinn tells her.

"I'm retiring no if ands or buts about it." Santana says. "Now leave, I need resting time before I have to go back out there." she says typing away on her phone.

As soon as Quinn leaves she locks the door just before she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. She leans back into the strong, muscular body, tilting her head up to kiss her.

"You're so fucking hot babe." Brittany moans in her ear.

"Brittany Pierce, put that thing away." Santana says turning around and cupping her hard on.

"You turn me on babe, you know that." Brittany moans licking her lips, pulling the Latina's robe open.

"Britt we can't, we have to go back out in a few minutes and you have to be hard for that." Santana says swatting the blonde's wandering hands away.

"Babe I get hard just thinking about you, it won't be a problem." Brittany monas trying again to feel her up.

"Britt," Santana groans swatting her hands again. "We can't anyone could try to come in."

"And we can claim we're practicing." Brittany says kissing her neck.

Santana let's her co-star slash lover kissing her neck moaning as the blonde slips her hand between her legs.

"Britt can't you wait until we get home." Santana says managing to turn around and put space between them.

"But San that's hours away." Brittany groans.

I know honey, but I don't want anyone to know we're together while we're under contract still." Santana says taking a step towards the blonde and grabbing her hands. "You know that we're not supposed to be together like this."

"I just hate all this hiding. It's really hard to pretend I don't care more for you." Brittany whines.

"We just have to last until after we finish this film." Santana reminds her.

She leans in and kisses the blonde on the lips. Brittany deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist. They're interrupted by a knock on the door and a PA shouting Santana's needed out on set now.

"I guess we'd better go." Brittany says kissing her again. "Just try to remember your lines and don't say B. I'm big daddy out there."

"I hate this, that we have to share this with the world." Santana says hugging Brittany and laying her head on the blonde's chest.

"Well at least for the last year because of our appeal together we're exclusively worked together." Brittany says.

Santana nods kissing Brittany again before heading out. Brittany waits ten seconds before following the Latina out and onto the stage.

"Back into position!" the director shouts.

Santana takes her robe off, throwing it over to Quinn who always uses it to hide her face once the filming starts. She's always found it weird that Quinn is a porn agent and yet can't watch any with others around. She lies down on the bed waiting for Brittany to climb back on top of her. When she sees a very naked Brittany approaching the bed she bites her lip to hide her smile.

"Get on the bed and loom over her." the director orders Brittany.

"You ready," Brittany whispers so only Santana can hear.

"Yes," Santana moans staring at her rock hard penis.

"Okay everyone action!" the director shouts.

Brittany leans down, gripping herself and running her penis over the Latina's folds.

"I need you," Santana moans arching up into the blonde.

"How badly do you want me?" Brittany groans holding herself back from just plunging in.

"If you don't fuck me now I'm going to fuck myself." Santana growls, clawing at Brittany's back.

The blonde thrusts into the Latina causing her to moan and dig her fingers into the blonde's back.

"Oh you fill me up so good." Santana moans trying not to roll her eyes at how cheesy the line in.

"Umm baby you like it hard." Brittany moans thrusting hard into the Latina.

"Harder, big daddy harder." Santana groans wrapping her legs around Brittany's butt.

"Oh yeah baby," Brittany moans thrusting faster. "You're so fucking tight."

She continues to thrust fast causing slapping sounds of their skin together. She starts rolling her body up when she thrusts. For several minutes they're filmed making love to each other completely forgetting about everything else.

"Fuck babe," Brittany groans slamming harder every time.

"I'm close, so fucking close big daddy." Santana moans clawing at Brittany's back.

"Come for me." Brittany orders slamming into her hard just as they both come.

"Cut!" the director shouts. "Great job everyone. Brittany, Santana we're done for the day with you two."

Brittany gets up and takes her rob from her manager Puck who is leering at Santana. She wants to smack him, but holds it in and instead heads to her dressing room. She hates how the men at the studio stare at Santana and there's nothing she can do about it even though they're dating.

"Britt," Santana softly says coming in and locking the door behind her.

"It's fine baby." Brittany tries to reassure her.

"I know how you are." Santana says wrapping her arms around the blonde. "You hate when guys especially Puck stare at me after shooting."

"All I have to think about is this is the last movie we're doing." Brittany says.

"So you're really okay?" Santana asks narrowing her eyes at her lover.

"Yes San babe, I really am." Brittany says kissing her. "And I'll meet you at the apartment in a few hours. Puck wants to take me out."

"Good cause Quinn wants to do the same for me." Santana says kissing her once more before leaving.

Brittany gets dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, grey T and black converse, throwing on her old USC sweatshirt before heading out to meet up with Puck. He's one of her oldest friends and they originally were both in front of the camera until Brittany got popular and Puck decided to become her manager slash agent.

"Hey big daddy," Puck says slapping her on the back. "You did amazing as usual."

"Thanks Puck," Brittany says walking with him. "Santana's always a fun fuck." she says trying to keep Puck from finding out.

"I can imagine though she's always turning me down every time I've tried to ask her." Puck says. "So you want to hit Tops, Tops, Tops?" he hopefully asks.

"I'm a porn star Puck can we go anywhere but a strip club." Brittany whines just wanting to go home to Santana.

"Come on, you just spent hours fucking the most amazingly hot woman, I need some action." Puck whines back.

"Okay, but only for two hours. I want to enjoy my night and day off alone." Brittany says.

"Yes!" Puck says fist pumping.

"And don't call me big daddy. You know I only use that name on set." Brittany says.

Across the studio lot Santana and Quinn are walking out to Quinn's SUV. They're headed out to eat an early dinner and for Quinn at least to try and talk Santana into not retiring.

"Come on let's go to get something to eat." Quinn says.

"Do we have to? I really just want to head home." Santana whines.

"You promised that you would." Quinn reminds her.

"Fine, but we're heading to Breadstixs." Santana says getting into the SUV passenger seat.

Quinn rolls her eyes and scoffs when she sees Puck driving by in his truck with Brittany. She hates how even though Santana is one of the most sought after porn stars that Brittany because of her special addition is still more famous and gets paid better.

"You can't retire." Quinn says deciding to start pleading now. "You're in your prime."

"I'm twenty-seven Q, I've been doing this for ten years. I'm ready to find someone to settle down with and have kids." Santana softly says.

"And what will you do for money?" Quinn asks thinking she might win on this.

"I have a lot saved up so I'll be fine for a while until I figure it all out." Santana tells her.

"But-"

"Quinn I'm done talking about this. I'm retiring." Santana says cutting Quinn off.

While Quinn and Santana eat, down the street Puck and Brittany pull into the strip joint parking lot.

"So I need to know what our plan is after this movie is done. There's not that much filming left maybe one or two." Puck says after they both get lap dances.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks wishing Santana was here giving her a lap dance.

"Are you going to start shooting another movie right away or just take a few weeks off?" Puck asks curious as to wither her can have a vacation of fucking or not.

"I'm thinking of taking some time off. I'm thirty-three and I haven't had a serious relationship since high school. I want to find someone." Brittany says.

"No," Puck whines. "You can't settle down who will go out with me."

"Puck I'm tired of partying. I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany says getting up and heading out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany smiles when she enters her apartment and hears Santana singing in the kitchen. Instead of sneaking up on her girl she shouts hi.

"Hey babe,"

"Britt," Santana says dropping her spoon and throwing herself into Brittany's arms. I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

"Well after Puck made me get a lap dance I decided to leave and come home to you." Brittany tells her, always honest with her girlfriend.

"Oh he forced you did he?" Santana says snuggling into the blonde's body after grabbing her ice cream.

"The whole time I wished it was you." Brittany says kissing her.

"Good answer," Santana says walking them over to the couch.

Brittany lays herself across the couch and opens her arms for her girlfriend. It takes Santana less than two seconds to find herself snuggled into the blonde. She wiggles herself, elbowing the blonde in the gut several times before she finally gets comfortable. Brittany wraps one arm around Santana using the other to grab the remote.

"Britt please no sports." Santana whines flopping over and kissing the blonde on the lips.

"Awe babe, but I want to watch the game." Brittany whines.

"And I don't so we're not going to." Santana sternly says.

She lifts her head up and glares at Brittany, giving her a you better listen to me look.

"What do you want to watch?" Brittany asks her girlfriend.

"The voice, I've missed the last two episodes." Santana says grabbing the remote from the blonde.

They settle into watching the voice with even Brittany enjoying it. Halfway through the second episode Santana gets bored and starts kissing Brittany. They make out for a few minutes, but before things get too heated Santana pulls away.

"I'm sorry, I'm still sore from earlier. You really pounded me." Santana says hoping she won't be mad.

All Brittany can do is smile and kisses her lips lightly.

"I can't wait till we finish shooting this last movie and you can officially move in with me." Brittany softly says lacing her fingers with the Latina. "Not having to keep your own apartment for appearance sake. I want to marry you and start a family together."

"It's a good thing I completely agree with you."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Bye Q," Santana says giving her a hug. "I won't miss this, but I will miss seeing you all the time." she says hugging her now former agent slash manager.

"Is there no way I can convince you not to retire." Quinn begs for one last time.

"Nope, I'm all packed up and ready to start my new life." Santana says smiling over at Brittany who is talking to the director.

"Don't tell me you're retiring too." the director says rolling his eyes. "Just the press I need. My two stars retiring after working with me." he sighs.

Puck and Quinn look at each other questioningly. No one knows that Brittany's retiring. Well that is until right now when she told the director she won't be in anymore movies for him. Everyone currently here for the wrap party will be missing out on millions with the two stars now retired.

"I've been in the business for fifteen years. I want a normal life now." Brittany tells him calmly. "Who else is retiring?" she asks playing dumb.

"You're co-star Santana better known as Snix." the director says glaring over at Santana.

"Oh I didn't know." Brittany lies through her teeth.

"I told you Rob, I want a family." Santana shouts over.

Rob huffs and leaves causing everyone to roll their eyes at the dramatic director. It takes another twenty minutes of say bye and promising to keep in touch before Brittany and Santana manage to get away. Walking out to their respective cars, they keep sneaking glances at each other.

"I'm putting my apartment on the market next week." Santana says brushing against the blonde's shoulder.

"Do you need help packing it up?" Brittany asks trying not to smile too big.

"No, I'm selling all my furniture with it and I've already packed up most everything I want to keep." Santana says biting her lip. "But maybe you can help me move the boxes to our place."

"I'd love to." Brittany says happy she sees it as their place now.

They part after that to drive to Brittany's apartment which in a few days will be theirs. Neither one of them wants to deal with moving today. Today they are celebrating retiring from the porn business. Everything else can wait. Brittany breaks several laws to beat Santana back so she can straighten up. Even though the Latina has basically been living with her for six plus months, she wants their first night of not having to hide to be perfect and clean. She manages to clean up a bit before Santana gets home.

"Britt you didn't have to do this." Santana says motioning around at the now clean living room.

"I just want us to start our lives together with a clean apartment. I know how you are." Brittany says kissing her.

"And I love how caring you are." Santana says laying her head on the blonde's chest.

"You want to cuddle and watch glee?" Brittany asks knowing what her girlfriend wants.

"Yes," Santana mumbles.

She loves watching glee especially the relationship between the characters Bethany and Sarah. It reminds her of their actual relationship. That's how they end up spending the rest of their afternoon, snuggled together on the couch.

"So this is our life now." Brittany says all smiles. "At least until we get jobs."

"I'd love to have a kid before I find a job if that's okay with you." Santana softly says.

"Maybe we could wait a few months before we start trying. I want to spend time with just you." Brittany suggests.

"That sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out quicker. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

The first week is amazing for them. They have lazy, fun, kinky whatever kind of sex they can without cameras filming them, all day and night. But just having sex soon wears off and they both start getting restless. They need jobs or at least something to do. To be honest neither of them has ever done anything, but porn so they don't know what to do.

"Britt I love you dearly but if I spend any more time with you without a break, I might lose it." Santana says on their tenth straight day spending all their time together.

"You're right we both need hobbies away from each other and sex." Brett says not willing to deal with Santana having sex with someone else.

"Awe no small porn jobs on the side." Santana giggles, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Nope, I won't let anyone else see your naked body in person ever again." Brittany says wrapping her arms possessively around the smaller woman.

"Well I have been wanting to go back to school." Santana says.

"You are the best girlfriend ever." Brittany says kissing her, starting to get aroused.

"Really," Santana says pulling away and looking at the tent in her pants.

"What can I say, you're just so hot." Brittany says walking them over to the couch.

"Britt," Santana whines trying to push her girlfriend. "I was serious that we need to take a break like today."

"Fine," Brittany sighs helping Santana get to her feet. "I'll head over to Puck's for a few hours. I'm sure we can find something to do and you can have the apartment to yourself."

"I love you." Santana says kissing her cheek.

"Love you too babe." Brittany says grabbing her purse before heading out, waving to her girlfriend.

She shoots Puck a text that she's coming over before starting the car and pulling out. On the way she stops at a grocery store to pick up a six pack knowing that Puck won't have any. When she reaches Puck apartment, she doesn't have to knock as Puck is waiting for her.

"Good to know you're still alive." Puck says smiling when he sees the six pack.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Since you "retired" I haven't heard a peep out of you until today." Puck says raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry man," Brittany says following him in and plopping down on the couch. "I just needed some time to myself."

"It's okay Britt, I've just missed my best friend." Puck says plopping down next to her.

"Well I have a few hours to kill and I plan to spend them with you, hopefully watching the game." Brittany hopefully says.

"Heck yes, I'm free all day." Puck says turning the TV on.

Puck and Brittany settle into watching the game and trash talking each other's teams. Back at the apartment Santana has called Quinn and is getting ready to meet her at the mall. It's not like she can have her friend over at least until she tells her about Brittany. That's something she's going to have to talk to Brittany about soon.

"About time you got here." Quinn says when Santana pulls up and gets out of her car. "You're always late."

"Sorry but to look this amazing it does take time." Santana say gesturing to herself.

"Get over yourself." Quinn says pushing her.

"You love me." Santana says pushing her back. "You ready to shop till we drop."

"You bet I am." Quinn excitedly says. "We need to hangout more now that I don't get to see you every day."

"Totally, I just needed some time to relax and be alone, now I'm ready to rejoin the world." Santana tells her friend.

"Good, maybe we can hangout once a week." Quinn suggests. "I miss seeing my best friend."

"I'll see about it." Santana says leading Quinn into the mall. "I'm a pretty busy person." she jokes.

"Shut up," Quinn says laughing.

Hours later Santana comes home with loads of bags to see her girlfriend asleep on the couch. She shakes her head wondering how in the world she managed to tire herself out watching football or whatever she was watching at Pucks. Setting the bags down in the kitchen she makes her way over to the blonde, snuggling into her.

"Hey babe," Brittany groggily says wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"Why are you so tired? Surely Puck and you didn't do anything too exhausting." Santana asks her girlfriend.

"I'm tired from all the sex we've been having." Brittany yawns.

"Serious?! You miss sex queen are tired from sex." Santana exclaims sitting up and staring down at the blonde.

"Shup up," Brittany groans. "You tire me out babe."

"Finish taking your nap then you get to take me to dinner. Now that we can date, I expect you to take me out on dates." Santana says getting up.

"Okay I'm up," Brittany says sitting up, staring shamelessly at her girlfriend's ass. "We can go now."

Santana shakes her head at how the mention of food gets her girlfriend up. And here she thought the blonde was tired.

"I made us reservations at five at Breadstixs." Santana tells her. "I'm going to go start getting ready."

Brittany quickly makes her way over to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her.

"But you look so hot and fuckable right now." Brittany whispers, rubbing her hard on, on her butt.

"Nope," Santana says extracting herself from Brittany. "No sex until after I get my date." she says wincing when the blonde brushes against her boob.

"Fine I guess I can wait." Brittany groans flopping back on the couch.

Two and a half hours later Brittany is waiting by the door for her girlfriend to come down. She's dressed causal in a pair of black jeans, converse, a dark blue T and her favorite jacket, a black leather motorcycle jacket. It's her go to look when she wants to impress and for the last four years it's only been for her amazing girlfriend. Though every date they've been on together has either been here in her apartment or in some hotel room since they couldn't be seen together. She's actually getting really excited for this date.

"I see you pulled out all the stops for getting sex tonight." Santana says smiling as she approaches her girlfriend.

"Nope, I just want to impress you. If I get sex then awesome if not that's cool too." Brittany says leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

"Britt, you'll mess up my make up." Santana whines pushing her away. "You'll get some lovin' later." she adds winking before walking out flipping the back of her red sundress up so the blonde can see her lacey thong underneath.

"Fuck yeah," Brittany moans trying to keep herself from getting a hard on.

"Hurry up," Santana shouts smirking knowing full well her girlfriend is trying to control herself.

"If you weren't so sexy then we'd never be late." Brittany says coming out finally and opening the car door for Santana.

"Thanks Britt," Santana whispers, kissing her cheek then climbing into the car.

Brittany drives them slowly, holding Santana's hand the whole time to Breadstixs. When she parks neither of them make a move to get out. This is what they've both wanted to be able to do since they started dating. To go out in public together and act like a couple. Brittany being the gentlewoman she is helps Santana out of the car and holds open Breadsitx's door for her.

"Table for Lopez, I called earlier for a reservation." Santana says to the hostess.

"Follow me," the hostess says leading them to a semi private booth. "Your waitress will be with you shortly."

"I know it's not fancy, but it feels like the best place to have our first official date." Santana says as they both sit down.

"That and you love Breadstixs." Brittany says smirking.

"I do," Santana says reaching across the table and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "But I know you like it here too."

"So right," Brittany starts before dropping down to hide under the table.

"Britt what the fuck." Santana whispers as she's practically dragged under the table too.

"Puck and Quinn just walked in." Brittany whispers.

Santana sighs deeply, looking into Brittany's worried eyes. Neither of them wants their best friends to find out about them this way.

"We have to tell them some time Britt." Santana says getting up from under the table.

Unfortunately at that moment Quinn just so happens to look over and see her.

"Santana, hey," Quinn says walking over with Puck. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Q, you know I love Breadstixs and had reservations for tonight." Santana says discreetly trying to kick Brittany who is still hiding under the table.

"I wanted to see who your date is? Is he hot? Where is he?" Quinn asks looking around.

"Are you sure she's out on a date? Maybe we should have checked on Brittany first. I still think she'll be easier to convince and then could help us." Puck whispers to Quinn.

"Why are you both here? Don't tell me you're still trying to talk me into un-retiring." Santana says starting to get upset.

"We just came to see if maybe you've changed your mind." Quinn says kicking Puck to stop him from speaking.

"Yeah I miss seeing your hot ass on set." Puck says dodging Quinn's elbow.

"Hey!" Brittany says getting out from under the table.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about." she growls.

"What the fuck?" Puck says staring as Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's shoulder.

Quinn can't do anything, but stare at her best friend. She's dating Brittany Pierce, her co-star and who knows how long this had been going on. Puck's mouth is wide open as he stares at the two women. Literally nothing is going through his mind as he's in shock. Quinn is the first to speak.

"How long has this been going on?" Quinn asks trying to stay calm.

"Quinn," Santana begs not wanting to answer.

"I assume that the reason we didn't know about this is because you know you were in breach of your contracts." Quinn harshly says.

"Not any more, we're together now and nothing will change that." Brittany confidently says. "We're living together and planning our futures together."

"If anyone finds out you two were together before it still could be disastrous for us." Quinn says motioning to herself and Puck. "Along with yourselves."

"They can't prove anything so don't worry." Santana says taking Brittany's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Can't you just be happy that I found someone who makes me happy."

"Not when it caused us all to lose out." Puck finally speaks up.

"Puck," Brittany warningly says.

"What?! You can't tell me that you didn't retire for her. You never mentioned anything until the last minute." Puck says getting very frustrated.

"I retired because I want to have a family and normal life with Santana. You know that as soon as I got into a serious relationship that I would retire." Brittany says keeping her arm wrapped around her girlfriend.

"You know what I don't really care what you think." Santana says. "I'm finally in a happy relationship and if you can't get behind that then that's your problem."

With that Santana sits back down waiting for Brittany to join her so they can continue their date. This is not how she wanted Quinn to find out about her relationship, but she won't take Quinn insulting or trying to break them up. All she cares about is Brittany.

"Do your parents know about the two of you?" Quinn asks hoping they don't so she can use that.

"They love Britt and are so happy that I'm retiring." Santana says a dreamy smile on her face. "They can't wait for us to start having kids."

"I think it's time you two leave so we can go back to our date." Brittany says waving the manager over.

"Whatever, don't expect me to cover for you two." Puck says leaving more pissed that Brittany never told him than anything.

Quinn sighs, leaving as well. Once they're both gone Brittany sits back down and grabs Santana's hands. She rubs her thumbs over the back of the Latina's hands.

"Calm down honey," Brittany whispers.

"The nerve of them." Santana fumes.

"Give them some time honey. They're shocked." Brittany calmly says.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect." Santana sniffles. "And they ruined it."

"San they didn't ruin anything, we can still have a good time." Brittany says wiping away her tears only to have her start crying harder.

It takes several minutes for Santana to calm down enough for her to speak. During that time several people around them give Brittany dirty looks thinking she caused this. All the blonde can do is smile and hope no one says anything to them.

"No we can't," Santana sobs.

She hiccups and digs in her purse, pulling out an envelope she hadn't been planning to give her yet.

"Here, I had a plan to give this to you later." Santana sniffles.

"Awe honey, you didn't have to get me anything." Brittany says getting up and wrapping her arms around her sad girlfriend.

Brittany just holds her, willing her to feel better. Right now the only thing she cares about is making her girlfriend feeling better. She's never seen her girlfriend this emotional before. Frankly it's starting to scare her and she doesn't know what to do.

"Can you open the envelope?" Santana softly asks.

"San,"

"Britt please," Santana begs.

"Okay honey, if it means that much to you." Brittany says opening the envelope.

Santana watches Brittany's face as she reads the piece of paper. At first it doesn't seem like the blonde is taking it in. After several read through and a blank face which has Santana worried, a smile starts to form on her face. Santana let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is this real?" Brittany asks smiling at her girlfriend.

"Yes, are you happy? I know you wanted to wait." Santana asks still a little nervous.

"Oh honey, I couldn't be more happy. We're going to have a baby." Brittany says pulling Santana into a hug. "This is the second best thing to ever happen to me."

"Only the second? What's the first?" Santana asks taking the blonde's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Meeting you honey and doing this." Brittany says pulling out a small box from her jacket pocket.

Santana gasps as Brittany kneels as best she can on the booth.

"Santana Lopez I love you more than life itself. When I met you nearly five years ago I never imagined this is where we would end up. That I'd happily retire from the business to be with you. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Brittany asks opening the box to show a beautiful princess out diamond with rubies around it.

"You aren't doing this just because I'm pregnant?" Santana asks.

"San," Brittany sighs. "I've had this planned out for a while. The only reason I'm doing this now is it feels right."

"Yes," Santana softly says upon hearing that. "I'll marry you."

Brittany's all smiles as she slides the ring onto Santana's finger. For a few minutes they both stare at the ring on her finger. Neither can believe that this is actually happening.

"Is this real?" Santana softly asks twisting the ring on her finger.

"It is even though it feels like a dream."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany," Santana giggles, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. "Put me down."

"Nope, I'm carrying my fiancée up to our room where I plan to fuck her into the morning." Brittany says opening their apartment door.

She carries the Latina across the apartment and to their bed depositing her gently in the center. Climbing on top of her she starts kissing her.

"Mmm Britt," Santana moans wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her down into the kiss. "Too many clothes."

The blonde sits back on her feet pulling her jacket and shirt off staring down as Santana starts stripping her clothes off.

"So fucking hot." Brittany breaths reconnecting their lips now that they're only in their underwear.

Santana moans as Brittany kisses the spot behind her ear. Reaching down into the blonde's boxers, she cups her balls.

"So heavy," Santana moans moving her hand to the blonde's semi hard penis. "Always so ready for me."

"Honey I may blow if you keep that up." Brittany moans pulling down her boxers and kicking them off.

She gently pulls down the Latina's lacy thong before unclasping her bra.

"How are the girls?" Brittany asks between kisses.

"Still sore," Santana moans trying to guide Brittany into her.

Gently Brittany kisses each nipple, moving back up to kiss the Latina lining herself up.

"Ready for me?" Brittany asks rubbing the Latina's clit.

"Just fuck me already Britt." Santana groans.

The blonde pushes herself in slowly until she bottoms out. They both moan very loudly. Starting slowly the blonde starts pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in.

"Faster B, faster." Santana moans.

Brittany speeds up her thrusts, placing her forearms on either side of Santana's head. She speeds up until they're bashing the headboard into the wall.

"Right…..oh…..there." Santana moans sinking her nails into Brittany's back.

"Let go," Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Fuck," Santana mumbles clawing Brittany's back as her orgasm hits.

Brittany shoots her loads seconds later. They stay like that for several minutes until Brittany finally pulls out and lies down next to Santana. They're both breathing hard, staring at the ceiling.

"That was some way to end the day." Santana softly says turning to cuddle into Brittany.

"I still can't believe that you're pregnant." Brittany says placing her hand on Santana's flat stomach.

"I can't believe that you proposed." Santana whispers staring at the ring on her finger.

"It certainly has been a great day." Brittany says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana holds Brittany's hand tightly as they sit across from their parents. The two sets of parents are waiting eagerly for whatever news their daughters have for them. Since the girls started dating the two sets of parents have become best friends and are hoping that this is the news they've been waiting for, for over two years now.

"Well?" Pierce, Brittany's dad asks.

"We're engaged," Santana says holding out her hand.

Both Maria (Santana's mom) and Susan (Brittany's mom) squeal and grab Santana's hand to inspect the ring.

"Welcome official to the family." Mario (Santana's dad) says giving her a hug.

"Thanks Mario." Brittany says glad that their parents are so happy.

"I can't wait to help plan the wedding." Maria says smiling.

"I know, I've been waiting for over two years for this." Susan says.

The parents all start talking about the wedding and Brittany squeezes Santana's hand.

"We should tell them our other news." Brittany whispers so their parents can't hear.

"Maybe we should wait. I don't want to overwhelm them." Santana whispers back.

"If we don't they'll have our wedding planned how they want which will probably include you in your mom's old dress and me in my mom's." Brittany whispers.

"Oh shit," Santana gasps. "I'm pregnant." she says louder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. There will be two more chapters to this story after this one. I'd like to thank everyone who has read, liked and/or commented on this story.**

Santana's nearly tackled by both their mothers. Pierce slaps Brittany on the back and Mario is all smiles.

"Is this why you two have decided to get married?" Mario asks looking at Brittany.

The other three parents look over at Brittany then to Santana to see if it's true. Brittany chuckles reaching over for Santana's hand.

"No, I had been planning to ask her anyway." Brittany says for the two of them.

"Now we just have two things to plan the wedding and baby shower." Susan happily says.

"Mom," Brittany sighs. "We don't want a complicated wedding."

"We were planning to go down to the court house and get married." Santana adds.

"No," both Susan and Maria shout.

"I've been waiting for years to plan your wedding." Maria begs her daughter.

"Can't you have a small ceremony for your mothers." Mario asks actually happy she doesn't want a big wedding that would cost him a lot.

"Britt Britt you know that I've been writing all my ideas down for your wedding since you got together with Santana here." Susan begs her daughter.

"Just do it for your mom." Pierce says.

"We don't want a spectacle mami. You know that even though we're not hiding our relationship anymore, we're still keeping it unwraps." Santana tells them.

"At least until it's been longer since we both retired." Brittany continues.

All four parents look at the two girls before they all smile.

"If we can throw you two a reception than we'll deal with a courthouse wedding." Maria tells them for the four of them.

With the wedding situation all taken care of Maria and Susan start telling Santana all about being pregnant. While that is happening Mario and Pierce take Brittany out to work on Pierce's truck.

"Now I know that things may seem scary, but really it's not." Maria tells her daughter.

"In the first few months you can still do almost everything you did before." Susan says.

"Don't let Brittany baby you. I cleaned houses until I gave birth to you." Maria tells her daughter.

"It's a little scary, but we're both really excited for this baby." Santana says before whispering. "We weren't planning on getting pregnant so soon."

"At least you two are happy." Susan happily says.

"Very," Santana sighs.

"And I know I'm ecstatic that you're not shooting those movies anymore." Maria says still unwilling to say porn in reference to her daughter.

"Mami," Santana sighs.

Her parents hated her doing porn even though she did end up meeting Brittany because of it. They adore Brittany, but don't get why it took them so long to quit doing porn or why they hid their relationship. When she had told them that she was retiring they were overjoyed and her dad offered to help out financially if she needed it. He had been offering since she told them she was going to do porn.

"What I'm just happy you won't be putting yourself at risk like that anymore." Maria says. "Heavens knows a few years ago we wouldn't know who the baby father was."

"Susan please tell my mom she's crazy and that being a porn star is a perfectly fine career." Santana pleas with her future mother-in-law. "Brittany always said how supportive you and her dad were of her job."

"I wouldn't presume to know how your mother feels. I know myself, I trusted my daughter's decision but I would have rather her do something else too." Susan tells them.

"See I told you." Maria says happy to have backup.

"Fine whatever," Santana says rolling her eyes. "Let's move on before you bug me into going back."

Maria quickly changes the subject back to the baby and the wedding. Outside the men and Brittany are tinkering with the engine on Pierce's truck while also talking about the baby and wedding.

"I was so excited when she told me that we're having a baby. I just had to pop the question then. I figured that we should probably get married before having a baby." Brittany says shrugging. "Since everything else about our relationship has been backwards."

"Personally I'm glad," Mario says. "I'm just so happy that you're getting and giving me my first grandchild all in the same year."

"You've done really well for yourself honey." Pierce says so proud of the woman his daughter has become.

Brittany just blushes and they continue to work on the truck.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Our parents seemed happy." Santana says stripping off her dress.

"Yeah it's a relief to know they support us even though some of our friends don't." Brittany says staring at her fiancé's perfect breasts.

"Only our ex-managers and you know they'll come around." Santana says crossing her arms causing Brittany's head to jerk up. "Did you enjoy the view?"

"I could stare at you all day and never get tired." Brittany says pecking the Latina's lips.

"Good answer." Santana says deepening the kiss and looping her arms around the blonde's neck. "Now I was thinking of inviting some of our friends over to tell them our wonderful news."

"I thought that was why we weren't having a big wedding, to keep everything on the DL?" Brittany asks frowning.

"That's not the reason; I mean yeah I want to keep our private life as private as possible. It's just I've never wanted a big wedding. Getting married in Vegas spur of the moment has always been more my speed." Santana says ripping Brittany's shirt open.

The blonde gasps and then moans as Santana's hands roam all over her abs. Her hands find their way to the Latina's back, unclipping her bra. From their they both make quick with their remaining clothes. Falling into bed Santana climbs on top of Brittany.

"I say we re-enact our first video together." Santana moans grinding into Brittany's hard on.

"I don't know if I can last that long." Brittany groans, gripping her waist tightly.

"Come on big B, I know you can." Santana whispers in her ear.

"Only for you." Brittany moans easily flipping them over.

With all her will power she gets up and walks about a foot away from the bed, taking deep calming breaths. She turns to face the Latina, her dick standing straight out, long, thick and proud. Santana licks her lips staring at the blonde's member.

"Wow, you're huge." Santana says her eyes never leaving the blonde's member.

"I'm so ready for you." Brittany says gripping herself. "Come make big B feel good."

Her eyes never leave the Latina as she slowly gets up and makes her way to the blonde. The Latina drops to her knees, grabbing the blonde's member and wrapping her lips around the tip.

"Oh god," Brittany groans gripping the Latina's head, trying not to thrust in.

Santana hollows her cheeks and starts bobbing her head back and forth.

"Fuck, I'm going to blow." Brittany groans.

She tries to pull back, but Santana wraps her arms around the blonde's hip. Brittany groans as she comes.

"Tastes amazing," Santana says standing up, licking her lips.

"Lay down and I'll take care of you." Brittany says running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Going off script," Santana says giggling.

"Oh shut up and lay down." Brittany says chuckling.

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her down with her. They flip over several times before Santana ends up on top of her. Staring at each other, Santana lifts her hips up, positioning herself over the blonde's member.

"Ohh," Santana moans sliding down her member.

"Fuck babe," Brittany moans when she bottoms out. "So fucking tight."

"Shit, oh god." Santana mumbles closing her eyes.

Brittany flips them over and starts thrusting fast and hard. Santana claws at her back, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Britt, clit." Santana moans.

A few minutes later they're both coming before Brittany flops down next to the Latina.

"That was much better than our first time." Brittany says placing her hand on Santana's flat belly.

"Well it helps that we're in love now and aren't filming a porno slash meeting for the first time." Santana giggles placing her hand over the blonde's.

Santana yawns and scoots herself closer to the blonde, snuggling into her strong frame.

"I hope you know how happy I am with you." Brittany whispers kissing the top of her head.

"I know B and I'm so happy too." Santana yawns, closing her eyes.

With Santana snuggled into her and asleep, Brittany stays still. She stares at the ceiling wondering how she got so lucky. At first they had strongly disliked each other, though for the life of her she can't remember why. It's wasn't until after their third movie together that they fell into bed together after filming and started dating secretly after that. Even after several years together she still can't believe it.

"Stop moving and go to sleep." Santana mumbles burying her head more into the blonde's cleavage.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany wakes up to find herself alone in bed. Rolling over she flops into the center of the bed spreading out. She doesn't want to get up, but a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen causes her to sit up. Stretching her arms up to help wake herself up. She gets up and grabs her robe before heading into the kitchen. She sneaks up behind her fiancé, wrapping her arms around her.

"Britt," Santana gasps jumping up a bit.

"Sorry babe, what are you making? It smells delicious." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Pancakes and waffles, I've invited a few of our friends over for brunch." Santana says slapping the blonde's wondering hands. "Go get ready they'll be here in an hour."

"What time is it?" Brittany says frowning.

"Eleven-thirty," Santana says flipping a pancake.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Brittany asks.

"You needed the extra sleep." Santana says turning to kiss her cheek. "Now go get ready, I don't want anyone seeing your goods anymore."

"Awe is my babe jealous." Brittany teases groping her butt.

"Britt," Santana says swatting her hand. "Go get dressed."

"Yes ma'am," Brittany says saluting before heading back to their room.

Santana chuckles to herself at the silliness of her fiancé, she loves calling the blonde that. It's part of the reason why she invited some of their collective friends over, to show off. She's invited ten of the friends from the business, hoping for a much better reaction than what they got out of Puck and Quinn. She's just finished cooking when the doorbell rings.

"Britt can you get it!" Santana shouts.

"Getting dressed!" Brittany shouts back.

"Stay there then, I'll get it." Santana shouts not wanting her to run out half naked.

Opening the door she's not surprised at all that they all arrived at the same time. They have a tendency to do that.

"New place," Mercedes says the woman that has done the music for all the porn she's been in along with some acting herself.

"I love the decorations." Kurt says the guy who does wardrobes for every film.

"Of course she got a new place when she retired, wouldn't want anyone to know she used to do porn." Sugar a spoiled rich girl who's been moving up the latter in the porn world.

"Oh hush Sugar." Tina a shy porn blogger says.

"Hey everyone," Brittany says waving at them.

The chatter that had been going on stops the moment they see Brittany. For several seconds the place is dead quiet.

"Explain please," Mercedes says glaring between them.

"Why doesn't everyone take a seat." Santana says giving them a half smile.

"She better explain." Kurt whispers to his boyfriend Blaine who happens to be a porn star himself.

Their friends sit around the living room, Mercedes Jones next to her boyfriend and porn star Sam "White Chocolate" Evans, Sugar Motta next to them. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson curled up together in an oversized chair, Blaine is porn star. Tina Cohan-Chang in between her two former boyfriends Mike Chang who choreographs moves and dances if needed also does a little porn too and Artie Abrams who is the most beloved director in the industry. And last but not least Rachel "Diva" Berry and her boy toy Finn Hudson who both are pretty big porn stars especially since Brittany and Santana retired.

Brittany sits down in her favorite chair and pulls Santana into her lap. She splays her hands across the Latina's belly trying not to smile too much. She's still so fucking happy about them being pregnant.

"Well," Rachel says always the inpatient one.

"If you knuckle heads haven't already figured it out we're together." Santana says gripping Brittany's hand on her stomach.

"As in together together?" Kurt asks his mouth wide open in complete and utter shock.

"That's what she said moron." Sugar says rolling her eyes. "Why you all are surprised I have no idea."

"Yes we are together romantically." Santana says before turning to Sugar. "You knew?" she asks.

"Nope, you two just stopped being so mean to each other and seemed to get along outside of shooting that it's not surprising at all." Sugar tells them.

"This is surprising." Artie says.

"It may be surprising, but I'm happy for the two of you." Mercedes says getting up and giving them a hug.

"Yes very happy for you two." Kurt agrees.

They all start talking about how happy they are for the couple. This is the reaction that Santana had been hoping for from Quinn. She figured that her friends had figured out that Brittany and her had been together before they retired.

"Thanks guys," Brittany says holding onto Santana's hands.

"Your support means a lot to us." Santana says.

"I guess you two being together is the reason why Puck has been in such a bad mood lately." Sam says now getting why his friend had been upset.

"And Quinn she's been in such a mood lately." Rachel comments.

"They saw us out on a date together not long after we retired and weren't happy at all." Santana explains. "They're scared that since we were together before that we were in breach of our contracts and that we retired for each other."

"That sucks; they should have supported you being good friends with you two." Mike says causing them all to clap and nod their heads in agreement.

Santana turns slightly to Brittany and whispers to the blonde while the others are distracted.

"Should we tell them about getting married and the baby?" she whispers.

"Only if you want to." Brittany whispers back. "They seem to be truly happy for us."

"I want to tell them." Santana whispers.

Brittany clears her throat to get them all to quiet down their conversations that had started.

"We have something else to tell you all." Santana says after giving her fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't it wait until after we eat? I'm starving." Finn says his stomach growling.

"So am I." Blaine adds in.

"We're all starving bitches, let's eat." Sugar says getting up.

"Come on San, I'm hungry too." Brittany pouts.

"Go eat, I'll be in, in a minute." Santana says getting up watching as everyone else runs out.

"So you and Brittany." Mercedes says rising an eyebrow.

"Me and Britt," Santana says unsure of what to say.

"It's surprising and yet not at the same time." Mercedes tells her.

"What do you mean?" Santana says very confused.

"Well you two make sense and now that I think back on it I can totally see how you two were together." Mercedes says pulling her friend into a hug. "I'm happy that you've finally got your happiness."

Santana bites her lip trying to decide if she should just tell Mercedes or not. She doesn't want to keep it a secret anymore or not have others fawn over her.

"We're getting married and I'm pregnant." Santana tells her quickly.

"Woah," Mercedes says not expecting that.

"Yeah it's exciting and I'm so ready to marry her." Santana says smiling.

"How long have you two been together?" Mercedes asks.

"We've been together for nearly five years." Santana dreamily says.

"It's nice to see you so happy." Mercedes says. "She's really good for you."

"Thanks," Santana giggles as they walk into the kitchen slash dining room.

"And I'll beat Quinn up for being an idiot." Mercedes adds.

"Finn and I will take on Puck." Sam says upon hearing his girlfriend's promise.

"That won't be necessary yet." Brittany tells them handing Santana a plate.

While they all eat everyone is quiet enjoying the food. Once they finish eating, they all start talking about the film that they all happen to be working on together. Santana giggles as Rachel complains about having to work with Sam instead of Finn.

"You're so lucky that you worked exclusively with Brittany." Rachel tells Santana.

"Only for the last year, before that I occasionally worked with others." Santana reminds her, placing Brittany's hand on her belly.

Sam and Finn both blush and try to shrink back as much as possible. Everyone knows how jealous Brittany would get about having to share personal things and now that they all know about her and Santana it scares the boys even more.

"Let's talk about something else." Finn wisely says.

"Well Santana and I have more good news." Brittany says ignoring her thoughts of murdering Sam and Finn and instead placing both her hands on Santana's belly.

"You're not," Rachel gasps.

"She's not what?" just about all the guys ask very confused.

"Are you pregnant?" Kurt asks completely understanding.

"I am and we're getting married."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Ms. Lopez," a nurse calls.

Brittany jumps up, helping Santana up even though she's not really showing yet. It's been a month since they told their group of supportive friends (who have been nothing but supportive, planning both bridal showers and a baby shower) and things have been wonderful for them. They're here for their twelve week appointment and Brittany couldn't be more happy. She's so excited about this baby and has been going a little overboard in helping Santana out.

"Babe I can still take care of myself." Santana says.

"I just want to help as much as possible." Brittany pouts.

"I can still get up on my own and do things on my own still okay." Santana says as they follow the nurse.

"If you promise to not lift heavy and I'll try to be less overbearing." Brittany says.

"Just let her sweetie, most of us would kill to have a partner who wants to help." the nurse interjects. "Trust me you'll love it later on."

Brittany tries to hold her tongue and not say I told you so. Instead she just follows as the nurse first stops them to weigh Santana then leads them to an exam room. She just listens as the nurse asks some questions and takes some blood. She wants to be prepared so she's been trying to take in all the information she can.

"You're awful quiet babe." Santana says drawing Brittany out of her thoughts. "Doctor Emily was asking about how I got pregnant."

"Oh," Brittany says realizing that Santana's doctor didn't know about her addition.

"Do you want me-"

"I have a penis that works." Brittany says cutting off her fiancé.

"Well….that's not something you hear every day." Emily says more than a little shocked.

"It won't like hurt or cause any problems for Santana or the baby?" Brittany asks suddenly very worried.

"No, we'll just have to check if the baby is a boy to see if it's not like you." Emily says gaining her composer again.

"Good," Brittany sighs.

"Baby stop worrying so much everything will be fine." Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek before jumping up on the table.

"You two ready to see your baby?" Emily asks.

"Heck yes," Brittany excitedly says bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Santana smiles at how happy her fiancé is about finding out about their baby. Though she really wants to know the gender already she knows she's not more than two months along even though she feels like she looks three months along. She's just so excited about the baby.

"This is going to be cold." Emily warns putting some gel on Santana's belly.

Santana squirms a little when Emily puts the wand on her belly and starts moving it around. Brittany who's standing next to Santana, grabs her hand and stares at the screen. They manage to wait quietly until they hear the heartbeat.

"That's our baby." Brittany gasps.

"Is that it?" Santana asks squinting at the screen.

"Ladies this is your baby." Emily says. "Would you like a copy?"

"Heck yes!" Brittany shouts.

Emily gives them a copy and schedules them a three month appointment in three weeks.

"Hopefully next time we'll be able to see the gender." Emily tells them.

"Is there anything she shouldn't do?" Brittany asks. "And can we still…you know."

"Brittany," Santana gasps slapping her arm.

"What I just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay." Brittany says.

"You two can have sex and as for what she shouldn't do just use common sense." Emily says smiling at the couple. "I'll see you in three weeks."

Walking out into the waiting room two teen girls approach them.

"You're Big Daddy," the tall red hair teen says. "I'm a huge fan."

"Thanks," Brittany says wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

"I was so sad when you retired." the other teen says fluttering her eye lashes at Brittany.

"I promised my fiancé I would." Brittany says. "And I was ready to do something else." she tells them trying to hide more behind Santana.

Brittany has never been a fan of the fan girls who are always trying to get in her pants especially since she started dating Santana. The girls are eyeing her up and down, eyes landing on her crotch which makes her more uncomfortable. She'll never understand why these girls are always trying to get up on her. Even when she has Santana right next to her shooting daggers into these girl's head.

"That sucks, I always looked forward to your new movies coming out." the other girl says pouting.

"Yeah do you think you could do a show." the read headed girl says hopefully.

"A private one for just us Big Daddy." the other girl adds trying to sound sexy.

Honestly Brittany has no idea how to respond, so she just stays behind Santana.

"Do something," Santana whispers to her.

"Like what? They're scary." Brittany whispers grabbing ahold of her.

Santana rolls her eyes at what a pansy her fiancé can be. If a guy were to hit on her the blonde would rip their nuts off, but women she gets all shy and unsure. Which has always made her laugh since doing porn she knows the blonde only ever worked with women. Sighing she knows that she has to take care of this.

"Listen girls this is my fiancé so you'd better back off before I go all Lima Heights on you." Santana growls.

"You're that Latina chick that's been doing movies with Big Daddy. What's her name Lexi?" the red headed asks her friend.

"I think it's Snix, Jodi." Lexi says.

"Oh I always hated-"

"Come on B let's go before I get myself arrested." Santana says dragging Brittany with her.

"Thanks San," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"For you no problem."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany and Santana two months later have invited their friends and parents over to a find out the gender party tonight.

"Britt," Santana moans bucking her hips up.

"You're so sexy." Brittany moans kissing her neck.

"I'm fat," Santana says managing to push the blonde off of her.

"No you're just pregnant with our babies." Brittany softly says placing her hand on the very large baby bump.

"You still find my attractive?" Santana pouts.

"So very attractive." Brittany says pulling out her rock hard penis. "You have no idea how hard it is not to get turned on by just thinking about you."

"God Britt, you're soo hard." Santana moans reaching up and stroking her fiancé's penis.

"All for you babe." Brittany says wiggling out of her pants.

Santana pushes her own pants down and gives the blonde a sexy look. Seeing the blonde's penis has her so fucking horny even more than before. These pregnancy hormones have been making her more horny than normal which is saying something.

"Fuck," Brittany moans.

She's very gentle as she makes loves to her fiancé.

"Britt," Santana moans digging her fingers into the blonde's back. "Right there."

"So close," Brittany moans getting sloppy with her thrusts.

After coming, she rubs the Latina's clit until she comes too.

"That was relaxing." Santana sighs sinking more into the couch.

"We should probably take a shower before everyone starts arriving." Brittany suggests biting her lip.

"Separately otherwise we'll never finish getting the apartment ready." Santana tells her allowing Brittany to help her up.

"You can go first; I'll finish up getting everything ready." Brittany says kissing her.

At nearly five months along Santana feels like a beached whale all the time. Everything is difficult for her. Taking a shower is a chore for her now that she honestly hates it. It takes nearly an hour for her to get ready.

"Sorry for taking so long." Santana says coming back down.

"It's okay honey, I figured you would so I shower in the guest bathroom. All I have to do is go change." Brittany says kissing her.

"You're so good to me." Santana mumbles into the kiss.

Brittany manages to change before anyone arrives.

"So are you two still not speaking to Puck or Quinn?" Maria asks sitting down across from her daughter.

"We haven't spoken to either of them since that night." Santana sighs rubbing her belly.

"It's so sad, I know how good of friends you were with Quinn and it sounds like Brittany was close with Puck." Maria says.

"Would you like something to drink Maria?" Brittany asks handing Mario a beer.

"Thanks Britt," Mario says taking a sip. "So who's all coming?"

"I'd love a drink Brittany, red wine if you have it." Maria sweetly says. "Honey Pierce will be here soon until then just read your car magazine." she tells her husband.

"Yes honey," Mario sighs.

Unfortunately for him the young kids as he likes to call his daughter and Brittany's friends come over.

"Girl you are pregnant." Mercedes says giving her a hug.

"It's true what they say; pregnant women really do have a glow to them." Rachel says dragging Finn behind her.

"I can't wait to spoil this kid rotten." Kurt happily says.

"Well I can't wait to get it out of me. My whole body hurts half the time." Santana complains.

Mercedes, Rachel and Tina sit on the same side as Maria and they start talking about baby shower plans. Sugar and Kurt sit next to Santana showing her their latest projects. Artie starts up a conversation with Mario about vintage cars much to Mario's delight. Sam, Mike, Blaine and Finn follow Brittany into the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

"Is it weird, you know thinking about having a kid very soon." Sam asks Brittany.

"Nope, I've wanted kids all my life." Brittany says. "Since I've started dating San I've wanted kids with her."

"Isn't it unexpected?" Finn asks. "Don't you want to have alone time married?"

"That makes no sense man." Blaine says patting Finn on the back.

"I think I get it." Brittany says. "We actually talked about having kids so it wasn't really unexpected." she tells them shrugging. "I'm actually really excited."

They grab a bunch of beers and two waters before heading back into the crowded living room.

"Brittany when are your parents going to be here? I want to hear this news." Kurt asks.

"They should be here any time now." Brittany tells them all just as the door opens and Pierce waltzes in.

"Don't worry we're here now." Pierce announces.

"Hush Pierce it's your fault we're late." Susan says pushing pass him and sitting next to Maria. "Santana daring how are you?" she asks taking a beer from her daughter.

"As well as I can be." Santana groans.

"So can we find out about the baby's gender now?" Maria asks being the most inpatient one.

"I bet it's a girl." Kurt says.

"I think it's a boy." Sam asks.

Brittany smiles over at Santana who smiles back. They have a silent conversation and decide to torture them some more.

"Well?" Sugar asks wanting to know if she has a niece to spoil or a nephew to corrupt.

"Yeah we all want to know." Susan interjects.

"First I'm hungry, babe can you get me some pizza?" Santana says giving Brittany a sly smile.

"Sure honey," Brittany says trying not to laugh at all the shocked looks around them.

"Santana is really doesn't-" Rachel starts on one of her rants.

"Rachel be quiet or she'll never tell us." Mercedes says.

Brittany heads into the kitchen to heat up some pizza for her fiancé. Her dad and Mario follow her into the kitchen.

"Honey stop torturing your mom." Pierce says.

"Tell Santana to stop torturing her mom." Mario asks. "We just want to know about our first grandchild."

"I'll tell Santana when I bring the pizza in for her." Brittany says. "And be glad she's not suggesting having dinner before telling everyone."

"Your sweet fiancé wouldn't do that." Pierce says having never seen the wicked side of Santana.

"She would trust me." Mario says.

Walking back into the living everything is quiet as they all stare at each other. No one wants to say anything that might make Santana want to hold out even longer. Brittany places the pizza in Santana's hand accepting a kiss as payment.

"We should tell them now." Brittany whispers.

"I guess my mom looks like she might burst any minute if I don't say something." Santana whispers back.

"Okay everyone we're ready to tell you the babies gender." Brittany says loudly not surprised that they all missed the first thing they were telling them.

"Ooo what is the gender?" Mercedes asks as they all stare at the couple.

"We're having…a boy and girl!" Santana shouts.

Sugar ends up shrieking loudly along with Kurt. Everyone is talking over everyone, trying to congratulate the happy couple. It takes some time for everyone to settle down and finally going into the dining room. After eating all their friends leave.

"I know and to two grandbabies." Susan says looking like she is ready to burst any moment.

"I plan on spoiling them rotten." Maria says.

"Great you two are going to spoil them so they stop listening to us." Santana complains. "I can see it already."

"Oh let your mother do what she wants. You have no idea how long she's wanted grandchildren." Mario says.

"Spoiling grandbabies is what grandma's are supposed to do." Susan adds.

"Yeah San," Brittany pipes in causing her fiancé to roll her eyes.

"Fine you all win." Santana sighs, smiling at them.

"Pierce you're being awfully quiet." Susan says to her husband.

They all turn to look at Pierce who is sitting behind all of them.

"Two, two grandbabies to help pay for." Pierce says in shock.

He has been in shock since hearing he's going to have two grandbabies. It's very surprising since he's the one that loves kids the most.

"Dad, are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"Yes," Pierce says finally snapping out of it. "It's just shocking that you're having twins."

"Don't I know it." Santana says.

Their parents leave shortly after talking about buying things for the babies.

"Well that was fun." Santana says watching Brittany who refused to let her help clean up.

"Yes it was." Brittany softly says. "Now let's go to sleep honey, you look tired."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the support for this story. This is the last chapter.**

At seven months into her pregnancy Santana is put on bed rest. She hates it. Never in her life has she been forced to stay in bed or on the couch all day and night. Both babies are quiet large for her small frame. What sucks is that Brittany's just opened her own dance studio which means she's gone during the day. A knock on the door causes her to groan loudly.

"Who is it?!" Santana shouts figuring it's a delivery since her friends, Susan and her mom always text before arriving.

"Quinn, can we talk?" Quinn shouts through the door.

"No!" Santana shouts turning the TV volume up.

"Come on Santana, stop being so damn stubborn!" Quinn shouts even louder.

"Fine come in." Santana groans turning the TV off.

"Why in god's name do you have your door unlocked and why aren't you – oh god you're pregnant." Quinn says shocked to say the least.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm on bedrest." Santana says rolling her eyes.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something only to shut it. She doesn't know what to say about this. It's been almost a year since she's talked to her former best friend.

Santana just stares at Quinn waiting for her to start talking.

"I didn't you were pregnant." Quinn finally says.

"You know I've always wanted kids." Santana simply says.

"Were you trying to get pregnant when you retired?" Quinn asks.

"No, it wasn't until after I officially retired that Britt and I talked about kids and marriage." Santana says crossing her arms still waiting for her to apologize.

"Marriage? I didn't know you two were that serious." Quinn says feeling bad that she was such a bitch about them before.

"We are, not that you would know since you decided not to be supportive." Santana harshly says.

She turns away from the blonde not wanting to look at her anymore. If you're going to come over after nearly a year the least you could do is apologize she thinks. All she cares about is Brittany and the babies.

"Listen Santana, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope in some time you can forgive me. I'd like to be your friend again." Quinn honestly says a few tears even falling.

"I don't know Quinn, you really hurt me." Santana says. "I don't think we can ever be best friends again."

"I'll leave you now, but I will try to show you that I do care about you and respect your relationship." Quinn says getting up ready to leave.

"Thanks," Santana says. "By the way we're engaged." she says deciding to tell her.

"Congratulations," Quinn says, unsure if she should hug her.

Just then the door opens and Brittany comes in having brought her pregnant fiancé lunch. She freezes in the doorway when she sees Quinn standing there.

"Britt baby, Quinn came over to apologize." Santana says knowing that her fiancé is probably confused as to why Quinn is here.

"I'm just leaving." Quinn says heading out quickly.

"So Quinn?" Brittany asks handing Santana a subway sandwich.

"Yeah she came over to apologize." Santana repeats between bites of her sandwich.

"You already said that." Brittany says bending down to kiss her cheek. "I'm surprised especially since Puck stopped by the studio about an hour ago and apologized too."

"They're not up to something are they?" Santana asks worried.

"I honestly don't think so. If they had wanted to try and split up us they would have tried sooner." Brittany says kissing her again.

They talk a bit about their former friends apologizes and if they should allow them back in their lives.

"I'd like to give Quinn a chance." Santana says. "I miss having her around."

"Then that's what we'll do. I have missed hanging out with Puck." Brittany admits.

Santana smiles and snuggles into her fiancé so glad that she brought lunch.

"I have to head back to the studio, will you be okay?" Brittany asks getting up.

"Yeah go and bring back a steak when you come home." Santana says waving her off and turning the TV back on.

"Love you babe." Brittany says leaning down to give her one last kiss.

"Love you too," Santana mumbles into the kiss.

Brittany stops at the door, turning around she blows a kiss to Santana before leaving. Heading down to her truck, she says hi to several neighbors and is stopped on the sidewalk to sign an autograph.

"You're such a stud." the young man says.

"Thanks," Brittany says blushing still not liking or used to getting this kind of attention.

After that she hurries to her truck, not wanting to be stopped by any more fans. Having to sign autographs and getting recognized for the porn she's done still even after all the years she was in the industry is weird for her. All she wants is to marry her fiancé and raise their kids. Though their wedding plans were put on hold when Santana was put on bed rest. They had caved to their moms wanting an actual wedding and were going to have a small outdoor wedding in three weeks, but it will have to wait until after their twins are born. She's actually looking forward to the wedding. Once she arrives she's surprised to see Quinn and Puck waiting for her.

"Britt," Puck says when he sees her getting out of her car.

"Listen I need some time to think and honestly you need to earn my trust again." Brittany says just wanting to get back in to teach her advance hip hop class.

"No I get that, but we wanted you to be the first to know that we're dating." Puck says wrapping his arm around Quinn.

"I'm happy for the two of you." Brittany says.

"After we got together we realized how wrong we were to treat you two the way that we did." Quinn adds. "Don't tell Santana, I'm going to call her and tell her or stop by."

"Stop by, she'll want to hear it face to face." Brittany says giving them a smile. "Listen I have to go, but maybe we can find some time to hangout soon." she says not waiting for a response before heading into the studio.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San baby is there anything you need before I hit the showers." Brittany asks her fiancé.

"Just your damn devil spawn to come out." Santana groans. "I hate laying here all damn day."

Brittany doesn't say anything, not wanting to upset Santana. It's been three days since Puck and Quinn apologized and they both found out that their former managers are dating. Tonight they're having the pair over for dinner. Neither of them are sure if they should forgive their former managers or not. After all they weren't supportive of them being together or retiring. These thoughts have weighed heavy on Santana these last three days, the only good thing is it kept her mind off of bedrest for a little while.

"Britt get the door!" Santana shouts at her.

"Hey Puck, Quinn come in." Brittany says opening the door for them.

"Thanks for having us over." Quinn says giving her a hug before bee lining over to Santana.

"She's been looking forward to this all day." Puck says standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'm glad that we're on the path back to friendship." Brittany says. "So what do you two want to drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Puck says heading over to Brittany's chair and plopping down.

"And I'll take a glass of red wine if you have it." Quinn says.

"Another glass of water B." Santana says smiling at her.

Brittany gets them all their drinks and sits down next to her fiancé, putting her feet on her lap.

"What have you two been up to?" Santana asks figuring they should catch up since it's nearly been a year.

"Honestly, I've been doing really well." Quinn starts smiling over at Puck who winks at her. "When you retired, I was scared that I'd have to find another job since you were my real only client at the time."

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to be with Brittany and not have to hide." Santana says reaching across the couch and squeezes Brittany's hand.

"It's fine, I actually now have twelve clients now apparently before you retired everyone thought I was too busy to take them on. Business is booming for me, I even signed Sugar last week as a client." Quinn happily says.

"I'm glad you're doing well." Santana says.

"What are you up to Puck, you've been really quiet which is so not like you." Brittany says looking over at him.

"I'm just happy we can all sit here together and talk about our lives. I've missed having my best friend around." Puck says.

"And I've missed you too." Brittany softly says.

Quinn and Santana wait for what seems like forever to them for either Puck or Brittany to say something else. Really it's only ten seconds.

"Puck quit the porn business too and opened a garage a few months ago." Quinn says so proud of him.

"Way to go man." Brittany says slapping his back.

Puck and Brittany start talking about his shop and her dance studio.

"Well we've lost them till it's time to eat." Santana says to Quinn.

"Food?" Puck asks.

"Not yet honey." Quinn says and he goes back to talking to Brittany.

"How are you doing?" Quinn asks motioning to Santana's belly.

"I can't to get these babies out of me. I'm so bored sitting here day after day with nothing to do but watch TV." Santana complains. "And with Brittany at the studio all day I'm alone."

"How much longer do you have?" Quinn asks.

"I'm almost eight months and the doctor would like me to make it past eight months at least before I deliver. Apparently with multiples it's common to have the babies early especially since our are big and I'm so small." Santana says deciding to open up to her former best friend.

"I don't think I could lay here and do nothing for even a day let alone a few months." Quinn says. "You're way stronger than me."

The two woman continue to talk about the babies and how much Santana hates bed rest. As much as Santana is wary still of Quinn it feels good to open up to someone aside of Brittany.

"So Quinn said you two are engaged." Puck says punching Brittany in the shoulder. "Knocked her up before you married her, you dog."

"Yeah I asked her after we found out she was pregnant. We had been planning to get married before the babies were born, but she was put on bedrest. Now it won't be until after their born." Brittany tells him.

"Well you know Quinn and I will be there if you want us there." Puck says.

"Of course we want you guys there." Brittany says.

The rest of the visit they continued to catch up for a couple hours until Quinn and Puck have to leave.

"We'll have to do this again." Santana says waving as they head out door.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany walks really fast to her truck, breaking into a run once she's out of her dance studio. Somehow she manages to open the truck door and start it up. She's racing to the hospital since her fiancé just went into labor and she got a call from her yelling about getting to her now. Thus she is racing to get to the hospital.

"Santana Lopez," Brittany breathily says skidding to a halt in front of the reception desk.

"Excuse me," the woman says.

"Brittany, this way." Mario says.

"How is she?" Brittany asks following Mario.

"Okay for now, my wife and your mom are with her." Mario tells her.

He leaves her at the door and goes to sit with Pierce as neither of them want to be in there with all the yelling. They're happy to wait until the babies are born.

"Baby I'm here now." Brittany says rushing to Santana's side.

"About time," Santana grumbles. "Give me your hand I want to squeeze the fuck out of it."

"Anything you want." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Good now go tell the doctor I want these babies out of me now. These contractions are killing me." Santana whines.

"Honey you're only five centimeters dilated, you still have five more to go." Maria reminds her.

"But….." Santana pouts jutting out her lower lip until a contraction hits and she squeezes Brittany's hand hard.

"Santana, sweetie you've only been in labor for two hours now. I think they'll be coming in the next two hours." Susan says patting Santana's shoulder.

"Britt," Santana whines.

"I'll go get the doctor to check." Brittany says getting up only to be pushed back down by her mom.

"Stay here, I'll go get the doctor." Susan offers heading out of the room.

Maria smiles watching her daughter's fiancé take great care of her daughter through ever contraction. She loves Brittany like another daughter and is so happy that their together. She's standing off to the side unsure of what she should do right now, now that Brittany's here. She wants to say in the room, but doesn't know where her place is.

"San," Brittany whispers brushing some hair out of her face. "Do you want both of our moms in here when you give birth?"

"Can it just be you?" Santana grimaces.

"We'll do whatever you want baby." Brittany whispers kissing her cheek.

Susan comes back in with the doctor and her and Maria stand in the back as the doctor checks Santana out.

"Well miss Lopez it looks like you're ready." the doctor says standing up and waving a few nurses out. "Let's get these babies out of you." he says smiling knowing how much she wants to give birth now.

"Oh thank go." Santana sobs as another contraction hits.

"Mom, Maria-"

"We'll leave sweetie." Susan offers figuring that's what she was going to say.

Maria wants to say something, but thinks better of it after all her daughter is in labor.

"I'll come get you once you're born." Brittany says before shifting her focus back to her.

They wheel Santana out of the room and down the hall into one of birthing rooms with Brittany following close behind. One of the nurse's help her change into nursing scrubs before she can go in. At hearing Santana yell at the doctor she quickly makes her way to Santana's side.

"I fucking want this pain to stop!" Santana shouts at the doctor and nurses.

"San, I'm right here for you. Squeeze my hand all you want." Brittany says kneeling next to her.

Other than holding her hand Brittany has no idea what she can do. So when the doctor tells Santana to push, Brittany just sits there brushing hair out of Santana's face.

"Fuck, this fucking hurts!" Santana shouts.

"I need you to keep pushing." the doctor says from between her legs.

"I am pushing." Santana growls at him. "You will not be getting me pregnant again." she growls at Brittany, squeezing her hand extra tight as she pushes. "No sex."

"Just a few more San." Brittany says trying to be comforting while at the same time not upsetting her fiancé.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" Santana growls at her. "You're lucky I don't try to rip your fucking dick off for all this pain you've caused me." she quickly says.

Brittany marvels at how even in as much pain as she's in that she can still string such long sentences together. Frankly it makes her more scared that her fiancé will and can beat her up if she doesn't do what she wants right now. Labor seems to be extremely painful so she doesn't hold any of it against her.

"I can see the head, one more big push." the doctor says.

"Fucking shit, I hate you!" Santana shouts pushing as hard as she can.

"San," Brittany says staring down at the little baby her beautiful fiancé just gave birth to.

"Your daughter decided to come out first." the nurse says handing their now clean baby girl to Brittany who puts her in Santana's arms.

"She's so beautiful." Santana sniffles trying not to cry.

"Yes she is, so beautiful baby." Brittany says cupping her daughter's head in her hand and kissing Santana's forehead.

"Oh fuck," Santana groans as another contraction hits.

The nurse takes their daughter, promising that she just has to do a few things while Santana gives birth to their son. Unlike her son, their son comes out quickly exactly eight minutes after his sister. Santana's moved into a room and out of the birthing suite while Brittany goes and gets their parents.

"My baby girl has her own babies now." Maria sniffles when she walks in.

"Mom come meet your grandkids." Santana says trying to get in a more comfortable position while holding her two newborns.

"They look just like you." Susan says walking over.

The four grandparents coo over the sleeping newborns, with Maria and Susan cradling them in their arms. Brittany takes this opportunity to cuddle next to her fiancé allowing her to lay on her chest.

"What are their names?" Brian asks looking over at the couple.

Brittany looks down into Santana's eyes to see if she still wants to go with their plan.

"Emma Susan Lopez-Pierce and Thomas Mario Lopez-Pierce." Santana says squeezing Brittany's hand.

They had decided to give their kids middle names of their parents name to honor them.

"Britt, San," Susan says looking down at her granddaughter with tears starting to form.

"I'm so honored." Mario says looking at his wife softly.

"We're all so proud and happy for the both of you." Piece says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"They are so cute." Sugar says making faces at Emma who Mercedes is holding.

"That's because you haven't been with them twenty-four seven." Santana yawns exhausted.

"Oh come on San, babies aren't that bad." Quinn says holding Thomas.

"Once you have kids you'll understand." Santana says closing her eyes when she hears Emma start to cry.

"What's happening?" Mercedes says handing over Emma to Brittany who has walked over.

"She's a little hungry girl." Brittany says handing her over to her fiancé.

Santana smiles as Brittany covers her up with a blanket so no one can see her breastfeeding.

"So what are their names?" Rachel asks having come late and missed the first time they told everyone their names.

"Emma and Thomas," Brittany proudly says.

"Any plans on when you'll get married?" Sam asks trying to get a peek at Santana breastfeeding.

Brittany whacks him in the stomach. "Don't even think about it." she growls.

"What I'm just curious, plus it's not like I haven't seen her books before." Sam says rubbing her stomach.

"No one but me gets to see her boobs now." Brittany says glaring at him.

It goes quiet after that but not for long. Their friends can't be quiet for long especially since they are the first to settle down.

"So when is the wedding or have you two not decided yet?" Kurt asks. "Cause you know I'm totally up for helping plan it."

"You'll have to fight our moms for that, they're very happy that we decided to have an actual wedding." Santana tells him adjusting herself now that Emma is done nursing.

"We're thinking of getting married in three months, no date has been set yet since we're waiting to see how San feels." Brittany tells them. "I want her to be healed and feel good."

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all want to help in anyway we can." Mike offers.

"And we'd better all be invited." Rachel adds.

"Don't worry you will." Brittany says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany! Get out of here!" Santana shouts covering her dress with a jacket as much as she can.

"Can't I come see my beautiful soon to be wife and babies." Brittany says walking over to the crib that their three month olds are sleeping in.

"No, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Santana says trying to push her out.

"San," Brittany says pulling her into a deep kiss. "Stop being so paranoid. We're going to be married in three hours and I'd rather spend that time with you. You know I hate spending so much time away from you and the babies."

"It's barely even been a day." Santana sighs but decides to give in when she sees the look on her future wife's face. "If something goes wrong I'm blaming you."

It's been three months since the twins birth and they're finally getting married. Everyone is super excited and are setting up for the outdoor wedding at the Lopez mansion. They are currently in Santana's old room.

"You're just sexually frustrated babe." Brittany says rubbing her semi hard on, on Santana's thigh.

"I believe that's you babe." Santana teases. "What can't wait an extra two months."

"Please you were just practically humping me a minute ago." Brittany says kissing her.

"Britt," Santana moans kissing her for a few minutes before shoving her away. "Go before I jump you and our moms finally get to see us acting out a porno."

"You better prepare not to leave our room for a week. I plan to have honeymoon sex even if we're not going anywhere yet." Brittany says giving her one last kiss. "I'll take Thomas with me since he's walking with me down the aisle."

Santana gives her a soft smile before she goes back to getting herself ready again. She's honestly surprised that her mom, Mercedes who is her maid of honor or Quinn aren't here yet. Crying causes her to stop halfway through putting on her makeup and go over to the crib that Emma is in.

"Is mommy's little girl hungry?" Santana asks picking her up. "We're marrying mama in a few hours and you get to be in the wedding."

Looking down at Emma, she sees a mini version of her soon to be wife. She's just started growing little tuffs of blonde hair, she has her mama's ocean blue eyes, nose and light skin. The only thing she seems to have gotten from Santana is her pouty lips and ears. Honestly if she hadn't given birth to her she would think that she wasn't even her daughter with how much she looks like her mama. Unlike her son Thomas who is the perfect mixture of the two of them. He has blue ocean eyes, tuffs of brown hair, Brittany's thin lips, her now and her tan skin.

"Here I'll take the little angel." Maria says needing to hold her granddaughter otherwise she'll start crying. "Where's Thomas?"

"Brittany took him with her." Santana says as Quinn and Mercedes fuss over her hair and makeup.

"She was in here wasn't she?" Maria says staring at her daughter. "I put them both to nap in here before you came in."

"Santana," Mercedes gasps.

"That's such bad luck." Quinn says.

"It will be fine, you all know how we are, you really didn't think that Brittany could go all morning without seeing me." Santana says smoothing her dress out.

"Ladies let's focus on getting my daughter ready for her wedding, we only have an hour." Maria says knowing that at this point it's useless to argue with them.

Meanwhile downstairs in the den Susan has just finished putting Brittany's makeup on the doing her hair.

"You look breath taking." Susan says standing back to look at her daughter.

"Britt he's crying and I don't know what he wants." Puck says coming in with closed eyes, holding Thomas tightly to him.

"Puck you can look I'm fully dressed." Brittany says reaching out for her son.

"Oh great," Puck says opening his eyes to see Brittany out stretched hands. "Here he keeps pawing at my shirt and I have to get dressed still."

"We'll take him, you go get ready and make sure the rest of the men are ready too." Susan says.

Fifteen minutes later Mike who is her best man, Puck, her dad and Mario come in looking dashing in white tuxes.

"Don't you look so beautiful honey." Pierce says walking over to his daughter who is wearing a beautifully tailored white power suit.

"Yeah Britt you look amazing." Puck says.

"So stunning," Mike adds.

"Come on people let's get a move on, we have a wedding to get started." Susan says ushering them all out the door. "Mario you should be with your daughter now."

"Right," Mario says handing Brittany her son whose in a very mini tux. "You look absolutely gorgeous Brittany." he says before making his way upstairs.

He stops in front of his daughter's room. This is it, his little girl is getting married today. He takes a deep breath before going in.

"Oh my god honey." Mario gasps when he sees his daughter in a pure white princess dress. "You look like an angel."

"Thanks daddy," Santana says.

"Are you ready to get married?" Mercedes asks looking at the clock. "I do believe that it's almost time."

"Let's do this."

Brittany waits next to the justice with Thomas in her arms both nervous and excited. When the music starts she looks up to see her bride walking towards her with their daughter in her arms and her father leading her.

"Hi," Brittany whispers when Santana reaches her.

"I love you." Santana whispers back.

They turn to the justice ready to start this next part of their lives together as a family.


End file.
